leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Two Professors
The Two Professors (Japanese: Professors) is a series of three -animated shorts prior to the release of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! featuring Professor Oak and Professor Willow and the Mythical Pokémon . The episodes were uploaded to the official Pokémon YouTube channel beginning on September 25, 2018. Episodes ''Episode 1: A New Pokémon Has Been Discovered! '''Episode 1: A New Pokémon Has Been Discovered!' (Japanese: Profile01「新しいポケモン、発見」 Profile 01: New Pokémon Discovered) was uploaded on September 25, 2018. Professor Willow reports widespread sightings of transformed into an undiscovered Pokémon to Professor Oak, who recognizes the Pokémon from ancient texts as the Mythical Pokémon . Both of them team up to continue investigating the new Pokémon. ''Episode 2: Meltan and the Mystery Box'' Episode 2: Meltan and the Mystery Box (Japanese: Profile02「メルタンと“ふしぎなはこ”」 Profile 02: Meltan and the Mystery Box) was uploaded on October 10, 2018. Professor Oak sends a mysterious box he found containing a rusty metal lump to Professor Willow. Upon opening it out in the field, the box summons a bunch of Meltan. However, not long after the box is opened, it closes again and cannot be re-opened for some time. ''Episode 3: The Final Mystery of Meltan'' Episode 3: The Final Mystery of Meltan (Japanese: Profile03「メルタンの最後の謎」 Profile 03: The Final Mystery of Meltan) was uploaded on October 24, 2018. After Professor Willow has caught a lot of Meltan and updates Professor Oak on the new information he has discovered, the two professors notice that Meltan has transformed. Oak informs Willow that the Meltan have evolved into , so Willow sends Melmetal to Oak's Laboratory, despite the fact that Oak tells him that the lab is not yet ready to receive it. Oak receives Melmetal, before Willow notices a stray Meltan and wonders if there are more amazing Pokémon like Meltan that are left to be discovered. Cast Ben Diskin|Dr. Okido|List of Japanese voice actors Tadashi Wakabayashi|オーキド博士|若林正|top=yes}} Robbie Daymond|Dr. Willow|List of Japanese voice actors Nobuyuki Sakemoto|ウィロー博士|酒元信行|bottom=yes}} |} Videos English Episode 1: A New Pokémon Has Been Discovered! Episode 2: Meltan and the Mystery Box Episode 3: The Final Mystery of Meltan Japanese Episode 1: A New Pokémon Has Been Discovered! Episode 2: Meltan and the Mystery Box Episode 3: The Final Mystery of Meltan Trivia * In a first for core series promotional videos, the voice acting in these shorts is fully translated into English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Korean, Mandarin, and Cantonese. ** The voice acting is also fully translated into Dutch and Portuguese, despite the core series not being released in those languages. ** Strangely, the Pokémon Hong Kong channel features the videos with full translated voice acting (in Mandarin for the Simplified Chinese version and Cantonese for the Traditional Chinese version), but the Pokémon Taiwan channel features the Traditional Chinese version but with voice acting still in the original Japanese. In other languages |fr= |de= |it= |ko=W Professors ( ) |pt_eu= |es= }} Category:Promotional videos Category:Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Category:Pokémon GO ja:W Professors zh:W Professors